Guilty Pleasures
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Taken place after Season 2 Ep 9. "You should not ever touch something that is not yours. There may be consequences if you do." Sebastian/Ciel, onesided Claude/Ciel oneshot


_Well hi! I honestly am just doing this as an I-feel-like-writing-something-but-don't-want-to-work-on-my-story-I-already-have kinda thing. So I am making a little oneshot quickie! Now, I am unsure on how this will turn out exactly. Let's just see. I don't even have a plot figured out for this yet._

_Hang on…okay now I do! _

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: This will be what I am predicting for the anime. Well more like what I think __**should**__ happen._

_**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 7,8, & 9! You have been warned.**_

Guilty Pleasures

Claude grinned as if he had just won the lottery. And in a way, he had. It took a little sullying but, the most delicious soul in the universe was finally in his grasp. Sebastian Michaelis would never be able to have a taste of it. He was nowhere near worthy. It took time, but that's exactly what makes souls tasteful, the key was to be patient. Otherwise, you will never get any high quality souls.

Ciel Phantomhive was his at last.

Putting his new master to bed, he had to resist the urge to get a taste. Just a small taste of what lay beneath the porcelain white skin of the boy. Oh how heavenly his blood tasted before, the desire for more was nearly unbearable. But he would have to be patient. Earning Ciel Phantomhive's trust is the main goal before doing anything of _that_ sort.

* * *

Two weeks. Sebastian was going about his normal duties, acting as if all was normal. The servants asked of Ciel's absence and he fibbed brilliantly, saying that the master was on a business trip and didn't need Sebastian to be there. It was unknown when he would return.

Being the imbeciles they are, they didn't dare question what I had said and went back to their work.

But two weeks without seeing that baby face every morning, just woken up looking somewhat lifeless until the sunlight hits his pale skin. That was how Sebastian would start his day with his beloved master. And yet, now he has no one to awaken every morning, no one to make sweets for, and no one to gaze upon when the other wasn't looking.

As much as it pained the demon to admit it, he had lost. Claude had emerged victorious. The image of Claude whispering to Ciel who listened willingly still played over in his mind constantly. The sound of Ciel's voice as he ordered him to go away, oh how he missed that voice.

It surprised Sebastian to think he missed Ciel this much. It was almost as if he couldn't live without him. Was it possible that after being with a human so long, that you can become emotionally attached to them? But one thing was undeniably clear.

He had to get his master back.

* * *

Tonight was the night. After two grueling weeks of waiting, Claude knew that it was about time to do _that. _Not all demons had to do it, but it was something that wasn't illegal and in return could bring the demon and their master closer: sexual intercourse.

They had already shared a kiss earlier on, so to him that was a silent yes. It will be done tonight. In Alois's case, Claude barely had to wait a day. And that was when he realized what a distasteful soul the boy had. But Claude was positive Ciel's soul was delicious, and he couldn't wait to get a taste.

As he was buttoning the nightshirt that clothed Ciel's delicate body, he spoke softly, so the other servants wouldn't hear, "Young master?"

"Yes?"

"You trust me, don't you?" the demon mumbled, leaning closer to him.

Ciel nodded slowly, "Of course. You are my butler, therefore there is a sense of trust between us."

Claude couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I'm very happy to hear you say that. Why don't we do something a bit different tonight?"

"Different… how?" The boy said narrowing his eyes.

"Remember what happened earlier today?"

A blush crept upon Ciel's cheeks, deeply contrasting his pale skin, "Yes. And I have something to say about that."

Shaking his head, Claude began climbing on the bed, "Save it for later. Right now, there is something we must do."

Ciel's blood turned cold, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Hovering over the smaller teen, the butler swiftly captured the other's lips. Ciel's eyes widened at this action and attempted to wriggle free, but Claude was quick in pinning his body on the mattress. A hand began to travel uncomfortably low on Ciel's body. He jerked his head to the side, breaking free of the kiss. A bloodcurdling scream emitted from the boys mouth and was cut short by the same pair of lips, this time attempting to silence him. The hand from before began rubbing Ciel's lower areas, making him squirm uneasily.

The second their lips were apart, the boy tried screaming again. Claude used his other free hand to clamp it over the younger's mouth to muffle whatever noise he made. The wet mouth latched onto Ciel's small neck, biting and nibbling harshly. The hand that wasn't on his mouth was tracing circles on Ciel's thighs, getting closer and closer until...

SLAM!

The door swung open and the person who was behind it was none other than Sebastian Michaelis. The scene he had barged in on shocked him immensely. After years of seeing his master be uptight and stoic, he now lay before him with another older man on top of him. Sebastian knew that it had to be Alois's impulsivity that caused Ciel to act like this. The mere thought of Claude handling _his_ master in any way made him sick to his stomach, but seeing Claude lay his spider-like hands in places they shouldn't belong is simply unacceptable.

Ciel was his and his alone. No one, especially Claude, was able to touch him in any way. Sebastian made sure of that. Seeing the current situation made things awfully clear to him. Someone has defiled his master, and that person has to pay.

"Claude Faustus, I thought I had warned you before, but it seems you did not listen." Sebastian said threateningly.

Said demon rose from the bed, leaving Ciel frozen in fear, "I apologize for you walking in on such a scene, Sebastian Michaelis. But I believe that door was locked before you had entered the room so you took a risk by breaking it open. Therefore, I am not the one at fault."

"You should not ever touch something that is not yours." Sebastian said, stepping closer, "There may be consequences if you do."

Claude scoffed, "Such as?"

Glowing eyes shifted over to the cowering boy on the bed, "Young master, close your eyes. You should not see what is about to take place, for it is not for your eyes."

Ciel gasped inwardly, he wasn't sure what to do, so he did as he was told and closed his eyes.

"So that's the route you wish to take, is it Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian grinned widely, "I apologize but, what you are about to see is unbecoming and hideous. I would deeply appreciate it if you were to kindly forgive my appearance."

He began moving closer to the demon opposite of him, the clicking of high heels began echoing throughout the room. The peculiar thing was, as the sound got closer to Claude, it began to fade too. Sebastian had walked right past him.

That was exactly what he meant to do. Sebastian slowly made his way over to where his young master lay obediently with his eyes closed. The porcelain baby face, the tousled hair, the restless look, it was all there, his master remained for the most part untouched.

Kneeling down, he placed a soft and sensual kiss on the boy's lips. They were feather soft, just as he predicted. It surprised Sebastian that for someone who thought he killed their parents, Ciel wasn't showing too much resistance, if any at all. The teen's eyes flew open and saw nothing but darkness, yet he could feel warmth on his lips. It was much gentler than Claude, so that means it had to have been…Sebastian Michaelis?

Before he had the chance to react, the lips were swiftly removed from his. Sebastian turned around to see a furious Claude, "I believe you don't have the right to do that."

A deep chuckled emitted from the demon, "I believe I had him first if I am not mistaken."

A sharp point stabbed Claude in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. Sebastian put his foot back down and went over to Ciel, turning back to his human form. He picked him up and noticed that the Trancy ring was missing from his finger. He smiled at this and proceeded to take them back to the Phantomhive Manor.

"In the end, it seems like I won after all." Sebastian said while looking at the sleeping figure in his arms, "We hit some bumps in the road, but the show must go on."

_Well it was a crappy ending I thought but I'm glad it got done. I hope it is to everyone's liking. And no, I don't support ClaudexCiel at all. The only one who should touch Ciel is Sebastian. And that is all. See you all next time!_


End file.
